La Bague
by YokoT
Summary: Traduction d'une fic d'Icka M.Chif. Ran reçoit un coup de fil de Shinichi qui s'inquiète pour elle.


**La Bague**

Auteur : Icka M.Chif

Traductrice : Yoko Tsuno

Disclaimer : La fic ne m'appartient pas et les personnages qu'elle met en scène non plus.

Merci à Dagron et Shinattori pour la béta-lecture. Les serrent très fort sur son cœur.

"Allo, Agence du Détective Mouri. Ran à l'appareil." La voix au bout du fil était gaie, ne donnant aucun indice sur la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, il le savait. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

L'était-elle vraiment ?

"Salut, Ran." Il essaya de rendre sa voix légère mais cela sonna creux à ses oreilles.

"Shinichi ! " Il n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que son visage s'était illuminé. Il pouvait se le figurer clairement dans son esprit. "Shinichi ! Comment vas-tu ? "

"Très bien. " Si on pouvait considérer avoir été rétréci à la taille d'une demi-portion et être poursuivi par une organisation internationale qui voulait sa mort comme ' Aller très bien'. "Comment vas-tu ? "

"Je vais bien. " Dit-elle gaiement. C'était un mensonge, il la connaissait mieux que ça. Il vivait près d'elle en tant que Conan, après tout.

"Ran, " dit-il sérieusement, "comment vas-tu vraiment ? "

Il y eut une petite pause et il entendit comme un reniflement. "On ne peut jamais rien te cacher, hein, Shinichi ? " souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Hé. "Il se força à sourire, autant sur son visage que dans sa voix. "Je-suis-un tantei après tout. C'est mon boulot de savoir quand quelqu'un cache quelque chose. "

"Hmm. " Il pouvait la voir dans son esprit, s'essuyer les yeux avec un sourire en coin. "Oui, c'est vrai. "dit-elle affectueusement. Sa voix avait repris un ton léger comme si elle se forçait à être gaie."Je vais bien, je t'assure. Seulement…tu sais que Sonoko est toujours en train de m'asticoter pour que je sorte et que je trouve un petit ami. Et puis récemment…Maman s'y est mise aussi en me présentant des fils de ses collègues ou des nouveaux dans le métier. Et maintenant, Papa s'y met lui aussi. "

Il le savait, l'ayant vue se débattre contre cela depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était la raison de son appel après tout. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. "Et pourquoi pas ? "

"Shinichi ? " La surprise et la confusion de sa voix le déchirèrent.

"Sors avec l'un d'entre eux. "

C'était douloureux de prononcer ces mots mais il le devait. Il était sérieux quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer à cause de lui. Si elle trouvait quelqu'un d'autre qui la rendrait heureuse, il ne resterait pas en travers du chemin.

Il y eut un léger hoquet et probablement d'autres larmes. "Non, Shinichi… "

Il disciplina sa voix pour qu'elle semble calme et logique. "Pourquoi pas ? "

"Parce que…parce que…" Sa voix s'estompa et il ferma les yeux essayant d'étouffer la douleur que cet échange suscitait. Car elle l'aimait toujours, malgré tout. Tout comme lui l'aimait.

"Parce que je ne veux pas avoir de rendez-vous avec quiconque ! "Lâcha sèchement Ran, sa colère grandissant. "Shinichi no baka ! Si je voulais avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'en aurais un. D'ACCORD ! "

Il cligna des yeux, le cœur battant soudain plus vite. "Ah, d'a-d'accord…" C'était inattendu. Bienvenu même, mais il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, presque certain d'être en train de rougir. "Et…tu le leur as dit ? "

"Plusieurs fois." Grommela-t-elle, frustrée. "Mais ils n'écoutent pas ! "

"Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? " S'enquit-il. "Je suis bloqué ici en ce moment, mais… " Il hésita, ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait ajouter ou proposer. Son commentaire sur le fait qu'il soit 'bloqué' était un énorme euphémisme…

"En fait…" La frustration de sa voix était remplacée par de l'affection et un léger amusement. Sa voix s'affermit. "Oui, oui il y a quelque chose. "

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop empressé.

"Hum…" Il pouvait presque la voir rougir. "Pourrais-tu me donner une bague ? "

"Une…une bague ? "Balbutia-t-il en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de lui offrir une bague. Il y avait eu un meurtre et il s'était brusquement retransformé en Conan. Ce n'était pas un de ses souvenirs préférés.

Son rire résonna, semblable à un son de cloche, tandis que son ton devait indéniablement malicieux. "Disons que j'ai une idée…"

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela me terrorise ? "Lâcha-t-il sarcastique, se résignant à lui faire cette faveur. "Très bien. As-tu des préférences ? "

"Hmm…" Il pouvait la voir secouer la tête, avec ce tendre sourire en coin. "Prends ce qui conviendra le mieux selon toi ."

"Ce qui conviendra le mieux, hein ? " Répéta-t-il pensivement. "Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. " Comment était-il censé trouver ce qui conviendrait le mieux? Il n'y connaissait rien en bijoux !

"Je suis sûre que le grand 'tantei-san' réussira à trouver quelque chose. " Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il grogna en retour, ce qui la fit de nouveau éclater de rire.

&&&&

La bague fut remarquablement simple à choisir. Un simple anneau d'argent, surmonté au milieu par un grenat d'un rouge profond. Le rouge était la couleur favorite de Ran après tout. Il la repéra presque tout de suite et pensa qu'elle serait parfaite.

L'acheter fut une toute autre histoire. La plupart des enfants de sept ans n'achète pas de bijoux, sauf si on prend en compte les jouets en plastiques vendus dans les distributeurs. Demander l'aide du Professeur Agasa n'était pas une option ; il voulait faire cela par lui-même. La vendeuse lui jeta de drôles de regards quand il lui dit qu'il voulait acheter la bague et qu'il avait de quoi payer. Il avait donc sourit gaiement et expliqué qu'il faisait une course pour son 'niisan'. Ce qui était proche de la vérité.

La vendeuse avait sourit avec indulgence et empaqueté la bague dans une boîte avec un long ruban rouge. Ce qui aurait été parfait s'il avait eu besoin d'une boîte. Le ruban s'emmêla avec la bague quand il essaya de la mettre dans la paume de la main de Ran, endormie sur le canapé. C'était une vieille astuce, 'Shinichi' passant pendant qu'elle dormait mais cela marcha sans anicroche.

Après quelques minutes d'émotions, durant lesquelles il eut peur de la réveiller ; il laissa finalement le ruban enroulé autour de la bague et des doigts de sa main gauche. Puis il se glissa hors de la pièce pour attendre son réveil. Elle pourrait certainement utiliser le ruban pour porter la bague en pendentif si elle le désirait ou pour attacher ses cheveux.

Il avait cependant la faible mais irritante sensation au fond de son esprit, d'oublier quelque chose qu'il aurait dû se rappeler ; à propos d'un ruban rouge, ou d'un fil liant deux personnes ensemble.

&&&&&&

"Ran ! " Sonoko signala sa présence d'un signe de la main alors qu'ils approchaient du café. "Nous sommes là ! "

"Sonoko ! " Ran répondit de la même façon, puis regarda Conan et lui sourit tout en se frayant un chemin parmi les tables du café où les attendaient leur amie.

Quand ils purent mieux voir la table, elle s'arrêta une seconde et il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Sonoko n'étais pas seule, il y avait un homme avec elle, qui avait l'air un peu nerveux et impatient. Conan se renfrogna et se demanda si il serait acceptable de sa part de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia du type, d'attraper Ran et de fuir à toute jambe.

Ran redressa les épaules et avança, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Le sourire de Sonoko s'agrandit lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la table. "Ran ! J'aimerai te présenter Kenshin. C'est le fils d'un des associés de Papa. "

"Enchantée. "Dit Ran en saisissant son sac à main de la main gauche.

L'homme hésita en levant légèrement un sourcil. "Vous avez une jolie bague." Commenta-t-il en désignant la bague d'argent et de grenat, au majeur de la main gauche de Ran."

Ran s'illumina. "Merci. C'est Shinichi qui me l'a donnée." Ces simples mots furent dits avec une telle tendresse qu'ils ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses sentiments envers Shinichi, sans besoin d'autre explication.

"Vraiment ! " Dit Sonoko en haussant les sourcils. "Montre-moi ça ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! " La brunette se lança dans un torrent de roucoulement et de babillage dont il ressortait qu'elle trouvait cela très romantique. Kenshin sourit et inventa rapidement une excuse pour partir. Sonoko n'y prêta aucune attention mais Ran lui fit un signe de la main.

Shinichi, sous l'apparence de Conan, mit ses mains dans ses poches et sourit.


End file.
